Past Mistakes
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place after the 2nd season premiere The Stand, As time goes on Tom Neville realizes just how big of a mistake he's made, ignoring his Wife's protests Tom Neville is no longer Major Tom Neville but a father looking for his son. Maybe Charlie/Jason in later chapters, Tom/Jason comfort, Miles/Norah.
1. Parental instinks

A/N So it's been awhile since I last saw Revolution but I saw tonight's episode, it was messed up and although it's stupid I apparently never knew Jason was Tom's son. And I know alot of people write Danny fan fictions with comfort wiht Tom,not that I have a problem with it but I mean come on he already has a son. Sides I'd like to write something and see something that doesn't necessarily have to have romance. It might later i'm not sure but for now, it's gonna be a Tom/Jason father/son hurt comfort.

Summery: Takes place after the 2nd season première The Stand, As time goes on Tom Neville realizes just how big of a mistake he's made, ignoring his Wife's protests Tom Neville is no longer Major Tom Neville but a father looking for his son. Maybe Charlie/Jason in later chapters, Tom/Jason comfort, Miles/Norah.

Tom Neville/Jason Neville comfort, maybe some Charlie/Jason later on.

"My son is dead".

Tom Neville's features remained neutral as he walked out of Monroe office, his emotions shutting off of course that was how it had to be when you were under Monroe's law. Unable to show weakness, fight to survive and take what was you'res. Those were Monroe ways, and now his. You did not want to get on the Generals bad side, those who did didn't usually make it out alive. Or if they did you would wish you were dead.

"My son is dead"

Tom smiled wearily as he gave Julia a kiss on the cheek, his Wife simply smiled kissing a small kiss before looking him up a down.

"What did the General have to say?" Tom mentally sighed at his Wife's bitter tone, it was no secret that Julia wished for him to be General and Monroe should step down.

"He's planning on taking over everything, making it his own. His own rules".

"Oh that will bold well" Julia rolled her eye's before running her finger down her husbands chest, "you're so sexy when you're so Powerful".

Julia kissed Tom on the lips as she pushed her husband on the bed, kissing his neck she had yet to realize he wasn't enjoying this nearly as much as she was. Images of him hitting his son over and over shot through his head, the broken look on Jason's face as he laid on the grass. Bleeding and broken laying on the ground.

"Don't come home".

Tom jolted upright sending Julia off him, as realization reared his ugly head. What had he done, he hurt his one and only son for defending others. Something that before the Blackout he would've been proud of, self-hatred and fury over took the Major. He was disgusting he was worse than Monroe himself, Monroe didn't beat his son, didn't tell him never to come home. Didn't abandon his son in the middle of the grass, and was who knows where.

"Tom what is wrong with you! I go and kiss you only to have you dismiss me like a toy!".

"How can you just sit there!" Tom snapped his eye's gazing angrily at Julia, "I told you before that I hit our son and told him never to come home and you showed no remorse or concern at all!".

"Jason will be fine" Julia brushed it off as she advanced towards her husband, "he's a big boy now" She purred stroking

a finger down his chest "where were we?".

"You're disgusting!" Tom pulled back a pure look of disgust crossing his features, "What happened to you!? you used to be so loving what has this Blackout done to us we were never like this".

"You're right we weren't we were simple people who let everyone else get what we deserved don't you see Honey we can have whatever we want, now we got Power sure I think you should be the General but we stay in his good graces now and over through him later".

"At the risk of our son!".

Not waiting for an answer Tom briskly grabbed his Uniform before walking out the door, his eye's set in determination. This wasn't him it wasn't the person he was, all this time Power had corrupted him. Sure at the time General Monroe made it look so inviting, so needing. Willing to protect his family, give them whatever they wanted. Tom knew at the beginning that Jason never agreed with Monroe's violent ways. His son didn't have a violent bone in his body, he had been raised right. Or that was until he corrupted him, sure he could have everything he wanted but what good was it when it meant giving up the most important thing in his life?.

He knew Julia was mainly staying with him because of the Power, his Wife had always wanted him to be someone Powerful. After all she was a very Political woman, he had agreed at the time. Monroe's offer had been one of a kind, and what choice did he have?. He always went by the Rule, keep you're friends close but you're enemy's closer. He'd much rather be on Monroe's side than be against him, now it didn't matter anymore. He had already hurt and pushed away his reason for being, everything he did in this operation was for his family.

More importantly Jason.

"You!" Tom snapped at one of his men who was right outside Monroe's building, "Get me a helicopter I have a mission I need to complete!".

"Ye..s sir.." the man stuttered, the man knew better than to disobey the Majors orders. The Matheson kid already proved that enough.

Major smirked as his men scrambled to get the Chopper ready, being Powerful did have its perks. He never really realized just how good he was at giving orders until now, the smirk slowly faded for the Major's lips. He only hoped that Jason would forgive him, he didn't know what he would do without his son in his life. That kid meant everything to him.

"Sir?"

Tom jolted out of his thoughts at the nervous voice of the man, he was about to snap at him when he realized the helicopter was right in front of him.

"About time now be useful and go get something done go!" Tom snapped at the man, smirking as he practically fell flat on his face to leave quick enough.

As he walked onto the Helicopter Tom gave the Pilot a swift nod, before telling him the longitudes and longitudes on where he last saw his son. Of course the Pilot didn't question what they were doing, anybody who had a brain knew not to question the Major. You just didn't do it, not unless you wanted to get a knife in the face.

Tom glanced out the window as the scenery went by, a once beautiful world which you never took for granite now a Hellhole wasteland,filled with Powerful people,war and Death. The Major closed his eye's warily, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. For the first time in a long time he was at a loss on what to do, what to say. When he found Jason, IF he found him he prayed that his son would forgive him.

A/N Well there you go hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, Chapter 2 hopefully will be up sometime soon.


	2. Helping the Enemy

A/N So hope those of you who have read my chapter so far enjoy it, anyway since I'm watching some of the older episodes I thought I'd do a longer chapter hope you enjoy.

"Don't come home"

"You can't come with me".

He should've expected it after being on his father's side, than going on Charlies side, back to his dad' side. How could he even begin to think this had been a good idea?, closing his eye's Jason gently touched the bruise on his cheek. A single tear made its way down his cheek, sniffling the young man buried his head into his knees. Sobs shook his frame what was he to do now?, he had no one nothing.

A soft crunch prompted Jason to lift his head up, muscles tense Jason reached behind his back accessing his Bow and Arrow.

"Whose there!" he snapped, "come on and I might go easy on you!".

'Well well well look at what we got here boys" a cold voice snickered from the shadows, "a live one".

"It's been awhile I could use some fresh Meat" said another.

Jason's eye's narrowed as he heard another voice coming from a different direction, shifting his eye's behind him Jason backed up a few steps his Bow ready at hand. He was surrounded perfect timing to be alone, with three to one he was more than outnumbered even for him.

"Why don't you come out and fight you cowards!" Jason snarled, "instead of hiding in the Shadows what are you Batman?".

"Who kid made a funny" the dark voice snickered, "boys you know what we do to funny people".

It hadn't been fair really, all three of them jumping him at one time. As much as he was trained with the best, even he couldn't take on 3 guys with Knifes at once. Within a matter of seconds the young man found himself laying on the ground,Knife slashed across his side and his bag spilled over. After taking everything that was remotely valuable the Bandits left,leaving him there to die. And with no body on his side and nobody in the area, that's exactly what it looked like would happen. It's not that it mattered anyway, he had no friends no family. His father during there little fist fight made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with him anymore, but he didn't regret it though. Punching his father felt good, this wasn't his father, this man this damned man who did such evil things. No his real father hadn't ever wished harm on others, his father just like many others had been given Power. Making them be overrun by it, he didn't blame his father or love him any less.

Despite the choices he made he honestly thought he was doing what's best for his family, sure his nature and choices were abit skewed. However Charlie and her group didn't know what his father was like before the Blackout, they were a loving family. Well more so his father than his mom, his father had always been a caring and loving man. His mom on the other hand had always been Power hungry. She was political after all.

Biting back the cry of pain Jason shifted himself into a sitting position, just the moment made his head spin. It wouldn't be long now he was losing to much blood, breathing slowly down Jason leaned his head up against a tree trying his best to hold onto the few breaths he had left.

"Where are we heading now?" a male voice asked, followed by several crushes by feet.

By the sound of it there was more than one person, squinting Jason found his heart lept with relief. Charlie it was Charlie and her group, his warnings had helped kept them frowned as he counted the group they seemed to be missing one,a pained look crossed Jason's face. Danny the captive who had been taken by his father, he was no longer with the group. That only meant one thing, a pain shot through Jason's chest at the thought. He was a nice kid he never deserved to be in the hands of the Militia, what was this world coming to!.

"We need to head south gather some people than we go overthrow Monroe!" the coldness in Charlies tone caused Jason to shudder, no longer was Charlie the sweet innocent woman he had met the first time. No she was a cold warrior, but how can you not be in this Hell Hole we call Earth.

As Jason shifted slightly a pained moan escaped Jason's mouth, he gulped silently as the group stopped seemly hearing him..

"Did you hear that?" Charlies tone tense.

"You wait here" a Males voice said, Weapon heard being drawn "i'll check it out".

The last thing Jason wanted to do now is let the group see him like this, let along Miles who he could tell his voice from anywhere. Biting back cry's of pain Jason did his best to position himself behind a tree, his bloody hands gripped the Tree which had stiffed the Blood flow.

"Alright come out and maybe I'll go easy on you!".

Jason had never been one to be scared easily, but when you're injured and a man with a Knife, a man who had been park of the Militia none the less fear kinda sneaks up on you. Before Jason could stop himself a pained moan escaped his mouth,prompting Miles to jerk his head into the direction of the noise.

"You!" Miles pointed his Sword towards the Tree Jason was hiding behind, "come out!".

Teeth gritted Jason scooted himself as far out behind the Tree as he could, he mentally winced at the furry behind the man's gaze. Yeah the guy was pissed not that he blamed him, if someone hurt his family member and went to rat them out at the Militia he'd be pissed to.

"You! what the fuck are you doing here!" Miles pressed his sword up against the man's neck, "give me one reason why I shouldn't slit you're body to bits right now!".

"Kinda late there buddy" Jason chuckled weakly scooting the rest of the way, reviving the bloody wound. A soft chuckle escaped Jason's lips, "disappointed you didn't get to do the honors?".

"Damn right I am" Miles knelt down next to the injured man, but not before putting his knife back into it's Holster. "Jeeze kid what did they do to ya?".

"Bandits apparently wanted my money, jokes on them though only had 20 bucks on me, took my Bow though".

Slipping off his jacket Miles wordlessly pressing the Black coat on the wound, his gaze turned on Jason whose eye's were half lidded.

"Stay with me kid guy's i need help over here!" Miles called before his attention back to the wound.

"Just leave me" Jason choked out, "I'm not worth saving" despite the fight tears made its way down Jason's cheeks.

"Sorry kid if we have to live in this Hell Hole than so do you" a ghost of a smile crossed Miles features, "listen I don't trust you not 100% anyway I still believe you got good in you kid, you saved my Niece at least once and that's saying something, and believe me I've had my demons,my sins, I'm not completely innocent, but I choose to turn good and so can you".

Jason met Miles eye's a certain amount of understanding something that neither had before.

"Jason!" Charlie knelt next to her Uncle and the young man, Jason what happened! who did this!".

"Bandits" the man choked out his vision starting to blur, he suddenly didn't feel so good.

"He's losing too much blood" Miles voice seemed far off, almost like he was in an Echo. Jason felt something grip his shoulder and start shaking him, "Kid you need to stay with me! stay awake!" the harsh shout was frantic as he felt himself being shaken more.

The last thing Jason remembered before blacking out was Charlie calling his name.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this 2nd Chapter, Chapter 3 should hopefully be up sometime soon.


End file.
